barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Caboose Rides in the Back
"The Caboose Rides in the Back" is an original Barney song that first appeared in "All Aboard!". Lyrics Original= Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chuga. Whoo, whoo! Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chuga. Whoo, whoo! A train rides on a railroad track. It makes a sound like clickety-clack. It blows a great big whistle too. That makes a sound like this, whoo, whoo! Chug-a-chug. Whoo, whoo! The train goes rolling through. Chug-a-chug. Clickety-clack! The caboose rides in the back. Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chuga. Whoo, whoo! Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chuga. Whoo, whoo! Trains, they have an engineer. Who rides in the engine, so they can steer. There's even a conductor too. Who always shouts "All Aboard!" to you! Chug-a-chug. Whoo, whoo! The train goes rolling through. Chug-a-chug. Clickety-clack! The caboose rides in the back. Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chuga. Whoo, whoo! Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chuga. Whoo, whoo! A train rides on a railroad track. The engine in the front. The caboose in the back. And when you see a train go by, Make sure you stop and wave, say "Hi!". Chug-a-chug. (Chug-a-chug.) Whoo, whoo! (Whoo, whoo!) The train goes rolling through. Chug-a-chug. (Chug-a-chug.) Clickety-clack! (Clickety-clack!) The caboose rides in the back. |-| Current= Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chuga. Whoo, whoo! Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chuga. Whoo, whoo! A train rides on a railroad track. It makes a sound like clickety-clack. It blows a great big whistle too. That makes a sound like this, whoo, whoo! Chug-a-chug. Whoo, whoo! The train goes rolling through. Chug-a-chug. Clickety-clack! The caboose rides in the back. Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chuga. Whoo, whoo! Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chuga. Whoo, whoo! Trains, they have an engineer. Who rides in the engine, so they can steer. There's even a conductor too. Who always shouts "All Aboard!" to you! Chug-a-chug. Whoo, whoo! The train goes rolling through. Chug-a-chug. Clickety-clack! The caboose rides in the back. |-| Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration!= Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chuga. Whoo, whoo! Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chuga. Whoo, whoo! Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chuga. Whoo, whoo! Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chuga. Whoo, whoo! A train rides on a railroad track. It makes a sound like clickety-clack. It blows a great big whistle too. That makes a sound like this whoo, whoo! Chugga-chugga. Whoo, whoo! The train goes rolling through. Chugga-chugga. Clickety-clack! The caboose rides in the back. A train, in Japan makes a sound like this. A speedy sound like whiz-ity whiz It has a big horn right at the front That makes a sound like honkety-honk! A train, in Japan makes a sound like this. A speedy sound like whiz-ity whiz It has a big horn right at the front That makes a sound like honk, honk honk! Whiz-ity whiz, Honk, honk! This is our racing song Whiz-ity whiz, Clickety-clack! We'll beat you very fast. A magic carpet makes this sound you know A flying sound like wobety blow It's got three dinos it's carrying away Who make a sound like "hip-hooray!" Hooray! We'll just be seen away Wobety-blow, fly, fly, fly It'll race you through the sky. Wobety-wobety-hip hooray! (Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chuga. Whoo, whoo!) Wobety-wobety-hip hooray! (Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chuga. Whoo, whoo!) Wobety-wobety-hip hooray! (Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chuga. Whoo, whoo!) Wobety-wobety-hip hooray! (Chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-chuga. Whoo, whoo!) Barney Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #All Aboard! #A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes (Scene Taken from: Now I Know My ABCs) #The Magic Caboose |-| Home Videos= #Now I Know My ABCs #Shapes and Colors All Around (Episode Featured: "A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes") #Clean Up, Clean Up! (Episode Featured: "All Aboard!") #Planes, Trains & Cars (Episode Featured: "The Magic Caboose") |-| Live Shows= #Barney's Purple Park Tour #Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour #Barney's We're All Friends Show #Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! Category:Barney Songs Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Season 7 Songs Category:Songs Written By Joe Phillips Category:2002